Encuentro desafortunado, o no
by silviasi22
Summary: Regina es una joven de 17 años que adora montar a caballo pero no precisamente como quiere su madre. Consternada a tener que obedecerla, y ser una señorita en todas sus facetas, encuentra que su vida no es tan aburrida ni sus problemas tan graves al encontrarse desafortunadamente a un joven llamado Daniel , quien marcará su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

_Dedicado a __**Moira Laurant**__, espero que te guste._

* * *

**ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO, O NO**

CAPÍTULO 1

¡Me niego a dar clases de equitación! - cruzándose de brazos una joven morena de unos diecisiete años.

-Eres una señorita, y por tanto debes aprender a montar a caballo, correctamente.

-Es que yo ya se montar a caballo, y se me da muy bien.

-Lo que se te da muy bien es montar como una pueblerina, no como una dama.

-No pienso montar a caballo como lo hacen esas supuestas damas, es demasiado aburrido - levantándose - Mamá, montar a caballo es mi pasión, pero hay que sentirlo, es fuerza, sentimiento, pero si tengo que ir sentada de medio lado, en faldas y a paso de tortuga... prefiero ir andando a todos los lados por el resto de mi vida - dejando de lado a su madre y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Dónde crees que vas señorita? - estirando los brazos en dirección a la joven provocando por medio de un hechizo que se quedase paralizada y no pudiese moverse - No vuelvas a darme la espalda Regina Mills, nunca. Irás a esas clases para señoritas y punto.

Era un día claro, demasiado claro, no había ni una nube en el cielo, y el sol brillaba radiante. La primavera estaba llegando, y con ello el buen tiempo, era la época perfecta de salir al campo, montar a caballo... pero esta vez, Regina tenía que perder su tiempo libre en unas estúpidas clases de equitación para señorita. Regina arremolinada en su cama, se negaba a ir.

Desde los cinco años su mayor pasión habían sido los caballos; primero tuvo un pony al que llamo Diamante , era blanco como la nieve, con pintas negras. Regina se encariño tanto que dejó de preocuparse por algunas obligaciones como asistir a tomar el té con su madre a las cinco en punto. Diamante ocupada todo su tiempo, y eso, a Cora, su implacable madre, la podía. A sí que un lluvioso día, en el cuál Regina no pudo ir como acostumbraba a los establos a cuidar de Diamante como hacía cada mañana, al día siguiente apareció desgarrado, todos creyeron que había sido un accidente, y que habían sido lobos salvajes, pero Regina ya tenía la edad de doce años, y no era tonta. Sabía que la posesiva de su madre, con su oscura magia, había tenido algo que ver. Tras tres meses de duelo, sin querer hacer nada, Regina se pasaba el día llorando en su habitación, Diamante había sido su único amigo en la vida, y ahora estaba sola. Al cuarto mes, casualmente coincidió con su décimo tercer cumpleaños y Henry, su bondadoso padre, la regaló un precioso potro marrón con una mancha blanca en la cabeza que atravesaba su hocico, era un pura raza precioso. Regina consternada, sabiendo que era muy joven para seguir triste toda la vida, recibió el regalo de su querido padre con alegría. Esta vez no pensaba descuidar al pequeño animal. Y así había sido hasta sus actuales diecisiete años, Rocinante y ella habían crecido juntos, y Regina se había convertido en una experta jinete gracias a su afinidad con Rocinante. Pero desde que Cora se había empeñado en que debía comenzar a comportarse como la dama que era y montar adecuadamente y no como un hombre y salvaje, se negaba a montar más. Prefería no volver a montar nunca antes que no hacerlo libremente. Pero con el perfecto y caluroso día que hacía, Regina sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría su madre a obligarla.

* * *

_**P.D:**__ Será un entrega de 4 capítulos, en realidad 3, esto es una pequeña introducción pero como fanfiction lo cataloga desde el principio de capítulo 1... Prometo que serán más largos :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los reviews __**Vesi, Oli, Nadia **__y__** Moira**__! ^^ Me alegro de que os guste, en especial a Moira que es para ella 3_

_La verdad es que escribir sobre esta Regina tan joven, inocente, pura.. buena! es un placer, y una maldición, no se como hacerlo porque es tan distinta a la Regina que nos tiene enamorados.. pero bueno espero no defraudar en este mini-fic, la relación de Regina y Daniel seguro fue preciosa ojalá nos diesen algún flashback mas de como se conocieron realmente y que pasó! _

* * *

**ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO O NO**

CAPÍTULO 2

-¿Preparada querida? - dejando en la mesa la fina taza de porcelana que tenía en la mano y centrando toda su atención en Regina.

-Si, mamá - contestando sistemáticamente mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, dejando su equipamiento de equitación a un lado, y disponiéndose a desayunar.

-Seguro que lo haces genial cariño - guiñando un ojo a Regina.

-Gracias papi.

-¿Os comenté que Sir William y su ayudante se hospedarán aquí?

-¿QUÉ? - sonando grosera.

-¡Por favor Regina! Se más educada. Es un gran maestro que viene desde muy lejos, que mínimo de invitarle a quedarse en nuestro castillo.

-Ya bastante le pagarás por las clases inútiles que va a darme - masticando unos panecillos sin cuidado.

-Pues aprovéchala y haz que no sea un gasto inútil. Me da que el siguiente maestro que tenga que contratar será de protocolo.

-No necesito ningún maestro ni para montar, ni para aprender a comer correctamente. Peor si ni en casa puedo comportarme cómodamente, pues preferiría ser una campesina que no una princesa tonta - levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Dónde crees que vas señorita? - levantándose Cora también.

-¡A tus estúpidas clases! No quiero llegar tarde - haciendo una falsa reverencia y saliendo por patas del comedor. Estaba harta, de todo, de tener que comportarse como una señorita hasta para dormir. No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo en esas clases, la parecía absurdo, pero era imposible escabullirse, cuanto antes acabase, antes se iría ese maestro , el tal Sir William. Mientras seguía caminando se dio cuenta que con la discusión no había almorzado apenas nada y se moría de hambre. La daba igual llegar tarde a esas clases a si que se dirigió a las cocinas. Con mucho cuidado de no ser vista por el servicio y que éstos no se chivasen a su madre, entró en las despensas imaginando que a esas horas no habría nadie pero...

-¡Alto! Como se mueva, será atravesado por mi espada, ladronzuelo.

-¿Perdone? ¿Como se atreve ha hablarme así? - dándose la vuelta sorprendida, y mirando al joven desconocido desconcertada.

-¡Ah, que encima es una dama!

-Por supuesto que lo soy, ¡grosero!

-¿Y si es una dama, que hace robando comida? - envainando su espada.

- ¡A usted que le importa! Es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Es muy joven para ser la dueña, me está tratando de engañar... tendré que llevarla ante los verdaderos dueños, a ver que opinan.

-¡No! Espera - dándose cuenta de que si la llevaban ante su madre, se la iba a cargar.

-¿Va a confesarme quién es entonces, y que hacía robando?

-No le he mentido, soy la dueña, pero mi madre... - haciendo una mueca.

-¿Tiene miedo a su madre?

-No es miedo, pero me castigará por desobedecerla.

-Me está engañando, ¿por qué iba a castigarla su madre por entrar en la despensa si verdaderamente es todo suyo?

-No lo entiende... y me da igual. ¿Usted quién es? No le conozco, no es un sirviente de aquí.

-No, solo estoy de paso. Me llamo Daniel, soy el ayudante del gran maestro de equitación Sir William.

-¿QUÉ? - perdiendo el poco encanto que había visto en el joven.

-¿Me conoce?

-Yo soy la señorita a la que tiene que enseñar a montar por desgracia.

-¿Tú eres la señorita Regina?

-Por supuesto que soy la señorita Regina.

-Oh, lo siento mi señora - arrodillándose ante ella - He sido un grosero pero no tiene pintas de...dama, aun así, me perdone mi gran osadía.

-Por favor, levántese. No hace falta que me trate de señora.

-Pero lo eres. Y debo tratarla con respeto.

-Estoy harta de ser una princesa, de que todos me traten así, como usted. No me conoce de nada y ya se ha arrodillado, patético.

-¿Cómo quiere que la trate mi señora? - sin comprender.

-Lo primero levántese Daniel, si apenas tendrá un par de años más que yo, si no fuese quien soy, sería mi amigo y usted me trataría de tú.

-Oh, me halaga, pero me temo que nunca podré ser amigo de una dama de su estatus - ruborizándose.

-Ya, por eso nunca tendré amigos. Los que están a mi nivel y no tienen que tratarme como usted, son unos repelentes y pijos, todos ellos, que sólo les interesa mis riquezas.

-¿No le gusta ser una princesa? - sin comprender a la joven.

-¡No! Si no lo fuese no tendría que dar esas clases para palurdas, ni se hubiese producido este desafortunado encuentro tan estúpido.

-No sabe lo que dice. Usted nunca ha pasado hambre, nunca ha tenido que salir por la mañana ha ganar un salario para alimentar a tu familia. Es rica, puede tener sus propios caballos, cualquier capricho, puede tener lo que desee.

-¿Y de que me sirve? No soy feliz, tan sólo vivo una farsa. Dentro de nada me obligarán a casarme con alguien al que desconozco, por el simple hecho de que es un príncipe, no puedo elegir ni mi futuro, ya me viene preestablecido.

-Oh, ningún padre obligaría a su hija a...

-¿A casarse con alguien a quien no ama? Oh, veo que ha leído muchos cuentos de princesas, ¡no es todo tan bonito! Mi príncipe azul ni será alto, ni será apuesto, ni me querrá. Será un viejo gordo, con gota, feo, y basto.

-No se si serán bonitos o no esos cuentos mi señora. No se leer. No recibí una educación, como usted. Empecé a trabajar antes de ir al colegio.

-¿No sabe leer? - sorprendida.

-No, mi padre murió en la guerra y yo tuve que trabajar desde pequeño para mantener a mi madre y hermanas. Tras pasar por muchos empleos de mala muerte, por fin conocí a Sir William, es un gran hombre. Me deja montar a sus caballos a cambio de cuidarlos, ha sido el padre que nunca tuve.

-Entiendo... - sorprendida por conocer esa faceta del joven - es muy triste que un niño tenga que trabajar y... Pero, ¿el señor de sus tierras no les proporcionaba alimento y...?

-¡Que gracia! La gente como usted no se preocupa de los jóvenes, da un par de limosnas cuando se dignan a pisar la plaza del pueblo llena de muchedumbre y ya se creen que son buenas personas. Usted ha nacido aquí, con todo un séquito para servirla, no sabe nada de la vida. Y se queja porque su madre quiere que de unas clases de equitación. No se porque las damas odias montar en caballo, es lo más bonito que hay. Seguro que tiene cien caballos solo para usted, un establo perfectamente equipado... agh, de da pena la gente de su nivel, señorita - haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Yo no odio montar a caballo! ¡Ni soy como usted cree! ¡Para nada!

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quiere recibir esas clases? ¿Por qué sólo sabe quejarse?

-¡Me quejo porque mi vida es... mi vida es un fraude, y para tu información ya se montar. Y perfectamente, se me da genial, es más, me encanta montar , adoro a los caballos, no me dan asco por ser animales o poder ensuciarme en el establo.

-No la entiendo pues... - sorprendido.

-Lo que pasa es que yo monto "como un hombre" no como una señorita de mi posición debería hacerlo - poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿Comprende?

-Comprendo. Su señora madre no quiere que monte como un hombre, ¿qué hay de malo en ser refinada y aparentar ser una dama?

-No se trata de ser refinada o no serlo, no voy a poder montar al galope, disfrutar del aire en mi cara mientras cabalgo. Las damas se sientan de medio lado, llevan vestido, y solo saben dar aburridos paseos. ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Ojala pudiese ser libre!

-No imaginaba que fuese tan... tan frustrante para vos todo esto de el protocolo y...

-¿Comprende ahora por qué no quiero dar esas clases? No es un simple capricho, se empieza por aquí y... dentro de poco estaré tejiendo el ajuar para mi matrimonio, ¡tan sólo tengo diecisiete años!

-Pues no haga lo que esperan que haga, escápese, tome el rumbo de su vida.

-Mi madre me mataría. No la conoce, no sabe como es.

-No tiene porqué enterarse, yo mentiré a Sir William y mientras podríamos montar a caballo juntos y... y huir si usted lo desea.

-¿Haría eso por mi?

-Por que no.

-Pero si lo descubren le mandarán a la horca.

-No me importa Regina, soy un hombre con principios, no voy a permitir que una dama sea infeliz - sonriendo por primera vez a la joven morena.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews __**Nadia**__,__** Oli**__ y__** Moira**__! ^^ Me alegro de que os esté gustando, aunque sólo queda este capítulo y el último... las apariencias engañan, no se si tras acabar de leer éste me mataréis o no, pero lo importante es el final, o eso dicen xD_

* * *

**ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO, O NO**

CAPÍTULO 3

En medio del bosque, la espesura disminuía la vista de la joven montada sobre su corcel a larga distancia, pero no la importaba, eran uno solo, no necesitaba ver más allá, Rocinante la guiaba. De cerca, siguiéndole, un joven, con alguna complicación más a pesar de ser un gran jinete, pero sin perderle de vista, y al trote, en su paseo diurno en caballo.

-¡Regina deberíamos descansar! - gritando a su compañera de paseo.

-¿Ya está cansado Daniel? - contestando en el mismo tono alto.

-Lo digo por usted, como es una dama...

-¿Una dama? ¡Ahora verá! - fijando su mirada en el objetivo. Tras el denso bosque una amplia explanada se extendía, Regina sabía que había al otro lado, a pocos metros; el arroyo. Por la época del año en que se encontraban era imposible pasar andando sin mojarse, pero en caballo... si, sabía que sería capaz junto a Rocinante de saltar y pasar el bache del camino.

-¡No, pare, hay un arroyo en el camino! - acelerando la marcha para ponerse a la par de la joven.

-¡Lo sé! Voy directa a él, ¿ no se ve capaz de saltarlo? - mirando pícaramente al joven que se había posicionado a su lado y le seguía el ritmo montado en su caballo.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Pero no me gustaría que se lastimase - picando espuela y adelantando a Regina para demostrarla como se saltaba y cumpliendo con su objetivo.

-Será... - preparándose para el salto para no quedar en evidencia, y tras un poco de esfuerzo saliendo del apuro más o menos decentemente - ¿Ha visto? - parando el caballo al lado del mozo.

-Si, sin duda eres todo un jinete, te he visto algo rígida pero... no esta mal para ser una dama. ¿Le parece bien si paramos a descansar? - acercándose a Regina para ayudarla a bajar del caballo.

-Si, mejor, no quiero que se canse tan pronto - bajándose del caballo ella sola sin hacer uso de la mano que la extendía Daniel.

-Atemos a los caballos en el tronco de ese árbol.

-Me parece bien - adelantándose y empezando a anudar las riendas en una rama.

-!No! Espere, ya lo hago yo.

-Como se habrá dado cuenta no necesito de su ayuda - sentándose en la hierba sin apuro alguno.

-Ya veo... - dándose cuenta de que la chica tenía carácter y sentándose también - Si todas las damas son como usted me voy a quedar sin trabajo.

-Descuide, ninguna es como yo.

-No lo dudo - sonriéndole provocando que Regina se sintiese incómoda y mirase al horizonte.

-Deberíamos volver, mi madre...

-¿Ahora tiene miedo de su madre? - acercándose un poco a Regina.

-No quiero subestimarla, dudo que se haya tragado el cuento.

-Sólo estamos dando un paseo.

-Ya, pero...

-¿Qué hay de malo? ¿De que tienes miedo Regina, de la reacción de tu madre o de estar a solas conmigo? - cogiéndole la barbilla y girando su rostro para encontrarse con el suyo propio.

-¿Por qué debería tener miedo de ti?

-¡Por esto! - acercándose lentamente y besándola.

-¿Qué hace? - separándose bruscamente, y levantándose de golpe - ¡Grosero!

-Lo siento Regina, yo...

-No te equivoques, sólo eres un mozo de cuadras, no tienes ningún derecho a besarme ¡criado! - desanudando las riendas de Rocinante y montando en él - ¡Ni se me acerque! - galopando sin mirar atrás dirección casa.

-Yo sólo, creí que... - quedándose el joven sólo en medio del campo meditando sobre lo que había pasado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-Buenos días querida.

-Buenos días madre.

-¿Qué tal ayer?

-¡Mal! digo normal madre - pensando en el acontecimiento del beso.

-¿Pasó algo en tu paseo con el ayudante de Sir William?

-Si, paso. ¡Ese joven es un incompetente!

-Bueno hija, no será para tanto, Sir William dice que es...

-¡Oh mamá! ¿A quién vas a creer más a ese señor o a tu propia hija? Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a las clases de "Sir William" - poniendo voz de estúpida. No sabía porque se molestaba tanto. Ayer había sido un día... un día... ¡perfecto! Había montado libremente a Rocinante y... ¡por fin alguien la entendía! y la habían propuesto huir si hacía falta... pero ese beso. No, ese beso no había tenido nada de bonito, mágico, especial... no, Regina sabía que había sido una aptitud improcedente por parte del joven. Pero los carnosos labios de Daniel, y su lengua recorriendo su boca... era tan, tan...

-Hola Regina.

-¡Daniel! - despertando de sus pensamientos y mirando al joven que había aparecido en el pasillo.

-Venía a buscarla para llevarla a la clase de Sir William.

-Se ir sola - mostrándose pasota y altiva.

-Ya, pero su madre no se fía de que vaya a asistir. Pueden llegar a ser tan creídas y repipis las damiselas de su categoría.

-¿Está insinuando algo? Tenga cuidado o le informaré de sus modales a mi madre.

-¿Ah sí? - acercándose a la joven - ¿Y qué va a decirla? ¿Que la bese y usted me correspondió?

-¡Yo no le correspondí ingrato!

-No claro, por eso se separó media hora después...

-Será miserable - golpeándole con sus palmas de las manos el pecho al joven que se defendía sujetándoselas.

-Deje de pegarme y reconócelo, te gustó que te besase este criado de poca monta.

-¡No me tutee! No somos amigos.

-Por supuesto que no, yo no quiero ser amigo de alguien como vos.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. Ahora suelte mis manos ¡patán!

-¡No quiero! - cogiendo más fuerte sus manos y atrayendo a Regina hacía si.

-Voy a gritar y...

-¿Y? - acercando su cara contra la de la joven.

-Y vendrán los guardias y...

-¿Y? - acercándose un poco más hasta quedar a dos centímetros boca con boca.

-Se lo advierto, como se le ocurra... - susurrando sin quitar la vista de los irresistibles labios de Daniel.

-¿Se me ocurra besarte? - acercando un milímetro más su boca provocando que Regina intuitivamente la medio abriese y cerrase sus ojos preparada para recibir el beso - Descuide - acercando sus labios esta vez a la oreja de la chica - Nunca volveré a besar a una niña pija como tú.

Y dicho eso, soltó las manos a Regina y se separó bruscamente de ella, continuando su camino dejando con cara de idiota a una muy desconectada Regina. Estaba loca. Su cabeza la prohibía besarle y no quería pero su interior se volvía loco cuando tenía a escasos centímetros a Daniel, era tan apuesto, galán, guapo... pero a la vez un descarado. Pensaba hacérselas pagar.

* * *

-Très bien, très bien Regina. Nous avons fini.

-Merci Sir William - bajándose del caballo y dándole bruscamente las riendas a Daniel - A las siete en el establo.

-¿Y si no voy?

-Tu te lo pierdes.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde...

-Será cretino, son y cuarto pasadas y no aparece... lo voy a estrangular. Asqueroso rufían, engreído, prepotente, ¡asqueroso! - hablando sola en alto en medio de las caballerizas.

-¿Quién es asqueroso? Pobre Rocinante, con lo que él te quiere.

-¡Imbécil! Se que no tiene dinero para un reloj de bolsillo pero...

-Oye no me seas engreída, bastante que he venido. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tú y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes.

-¿Ah si? ¿Estás molesta por algo? Por que aunque me tutees sigo sin querer ser amigo de una niña tan repipi.

-Esta mañana, tú...

-Yo - acercándose a la joven.

-¡No, no y no! Ni te me acerques.

-Menuda niña más mala. ¿No deberías ya estar en la cama? Esta oscureciendo, y mírate, en un establo, rodeada de caballo, conmigo y a solas. Si yo fuera tú, tendría miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De mi. Un campesino patán, que solo sabe limpiar la mierda a los caballos, ¿no piensas eso?

-Oh Daniel, fue solo una reacción... creí que estabas, no se, de bromas. El otro día no eras así.

-Tú tampoco. Se supone que no ibas de dama por la vida.

-¿Qué te molestó? ¿Que te insultase por el beso? ¿Qué esperabas? Yo no soy como esas fulanas a las que estarás acostumbrado.

-¿Fulanas? ¿Ves? Te crees superior, y ésta no es la Regina que besé.

-Sigo siendo la misma, tú eres el que me provoca.

-¿Y tanto te provoque que me merezco que me llames criado?

-Oh Daniel, no dije eso.

-¡Si lo dijiste!

-Pues, no sé, estaba cabreada y... lo siento, ¿vale? - gritando.

-No me vale, solo eres una niñata más, hastiada de su perfecto mundo que le gusta jugar con los plebeyos - saliendo del establo.

-¡Daniel, espera! No te vayas... yo venía a decirte que... ¡que te quiero! - quedándose sola sumida en lágrimas.

* * *

_Traducción de:_

_"-Très bien, très bien Regina. Nous avons fini._

_ -Merci Sir William "_

_"-Muy bien, muy bien Regina. Hemos terminado._

_-Gracias Sir William "_

_Perdonad por mi deplorable francés._


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por los reviews __**Moira, Oli, Nadia **__y __**Esme**__! ^^ Me alegro de que lo sigáis leyendo, en serio, espero no defraudar con el final, perdonad por tardar en colgarlo y nada, se que todo queda precipitado, pero había que acabarlo ya. Gracias por leerme._

* * *

**ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO, O NO**

CAPÍTULO 4

Tumbada en su cama sin ganas de nada, Regina pensaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días... llevaba ya una semana dando esas clases de equitación, y sólo por no oír a su madre, iba progresando, tanto que ya "sabía" montar apropiadamente y no necesitaba de los servicios de Sir William más. Por una parte se alegraba claro, por fin volvería a tener un poco de libertad pero por otra... Daniel se iría cuando las clases finalmente terminasen, y realmente ya habían terminado, en estos momentos Sir William estaría comentándoselo a su madre, y mañana a más tardar se irían del reino. No quería, no quería que el único hombre que la había hecho reír, que la había dicho las cosas tal cual eran, su primer amor, y seguramente el único, se fuera. Tenía ya casi dieciocho años, iban a casarla en breves con algún príncipe detestable, lo sabía, era su destino. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había rechazado a Daniel? No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que ir, buscarle y decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Si, eso debía hacer. Se levantó de repente y corrió al pasillo, sin importarle que las criadas la mirasen raro. Con cuidado de no ser vista por sus padres, salió a los jardines, sabía donde ir, estaba segura de que él se encontraría, en los establos.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar o estas ocupado? - desde el lindel de la puerta del establo.

-Son sus establos, no puedo prohibirla pasar, ¿quiere que la prepare a Rocinante?

-¡No, no! gracias, no voy a montar hoy. Solo venía... a hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, Daniel, quiero pedirte perdón, por mi comportamiento tan estúpido, quiero que veas que soy la Regina que conociste el primer día, que no he cambiado.

-Ya es tarde, partimos mañana al amanecer, no volverás a verme. Debiste habértelo pensado antes. Has perdido una semana, por tus principios morales tan de la realeza, has perdido la única oportunidad que tendrás en tu larga y hastiada vida, de vivir el amor Regina. Pero tienes razón, eres una dama, y debes actuar como tal, casarte con alguien de tu status y tener principitos.

-¡Pero yo no quiero eso! Nunca lo he querido, me repudiaba la idea, pero no tenía alternativa... ahora, ahora sí la tengo - acercándose donde estaba el muchacho acomodando los caballos.

-No la tienes, en realidad, fue lo mejor que no pasásemos de ese absurdo beso. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, en el fondo hiciste lo correcto al apartarme.

-Yo no quería apartarte, el beso, el beso fue.. fue lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida, que tú me besases.

-Lo siento por haber llegado y alterado tu vida, no soy nadie para...

-Oh Daniel, ¿no lo ves? eres tan humilde... por supuesto que eres alguien, y más importante de lo que tú crees. Me da igual que no tengas dinero, un apellido, un futuro acomodado que darme, te quiero, te quiero tal cual eres. Quiero conocerte, pasar tiempo contigo... hacer que te enamores de mi - temblándole la voz sutilmente.

-¡Ya estoy enamorada de ti Regina! ¿no lo ves? Desde el momento en que te pille "robando" en las despensas, yo... yo, eras la ladronzuela más bella y descarada que había visto en mi vida, y luego me contaste de tu pasión por los caballos, te abriste a mi porque no me conocías... y te convertiste en la mujer de mis sueños. Siempre pensé que el amor a primera vista, las almas gemelas... bah, eran chorradas, pero, me equivoque, tú eres todo en esta vida para mi.

-¡Quédate! Iré a hablar con Sir William y le diré que quiero perfeccionar mi forma de montar, lo prolongaremos, ya verás, me haré la torpe y bueno, haremos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para robarte besos en paseos a escondidas, o en los establos, a escondidas y en secreto? Y dentro de una semana, todo lo más, dos, o un mes, da igual, cuando finalmente me vaya, ¿entonces qué Regina? Cortarlo ahora es lo mejor, que no haya pasado más que ese absurdo beso, es lo mejor. Vete, estoy trabajando, será mejor que no volvamos a vernos. Espero que tengas la vida de princesa que te mereces - arrastrándose por su mejilla una lágrima, y rápidamente quitándosela y dando la espalda a Regina.

-Lo solucionaré Daniel, te lo prometo, no vamos a separarnos - saliendo del establo corriendo.

* * *

-Madre,, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro querida, ¿donde te metiste esta mañana? Sir William quería despedirse de ti.

-Estuve... tomando el aire.

-Bueno, no importa, cámbiate, él y su mozo cenarán hoy con nosotros, por todas las molestias tomadas.

-¿Daniel también?

-Si, es como un hijo para Sir William, además no está de más dejar de vez en cuando a la plebe sentarse en la mesa con nosotros, hay que ser humilde.

-Tú no eres humilde, a veces me hace gracia, ¿te olvidas de tus orígenes o que?

-¡Se perfectamente quien soy! - levantándose y mirando intimidante a Regina - No lo olvido, pero no por ello debo rebajarme.

-Ser plebeyo no es malo.

-Tú no lo eres, ni yo lo soy ya, así que compórtate como una noble.

-Ya me comporto como tal, y estoy harta.

-Solo te pedí que fueses a cambiar tu vestido, ¡vamos!

-Si, madre...

-Regina, querida ¿querías algo?

-No, da igual... - bajando la cabeza y saliendo de su alcoba.

* * *

En la cena...

-Bueno William, háblenos de que tal se comportó Regina en sus clases, mi esposo y yo estamos deseosos de oírlo - entablando Cora la conversación.

-Oh es una alumna excelente, no tengo queja alguna.

-Ya será para menos, ¿Regina oyes lo que dice William sobre ti? Agradécele sus lindas palabras.

-¿Qué? - apartando la vista de Daniel, al cuál llevaba mirando desde que se sentaron en la mesa, sin prestar atención a nada más que a él.

-Digo que le agradezcas a Sir William que sea tan cortes.

-Claro, muchísimas gracias Sir William por sus agradables clases, que pena que ya hayan terminado - apartando la mirada de una Cora algo cabreada.

-Y bueno, chico - dirigiéndose a Daniel, Henry - ¿ tú como viste a mi pequeña?

-Es una joven muy apta para montar en caballo, con unas cualidades innatas y con un gran porte, si duda alguna, la mejor alumna que ha tenido Sir William.

-Oh Henry, querido, que va a decir el muchacho...

-¿Insinúa que no soy imparcial my lady?

-Bueno jovencito, esta sentado en nuestra mesa, que mínimo que ser gentil.

-Por supuesto, pero su marido me preguntó, y yo contesté honestamente, si Regina no hubiese resultado ser como la describí, hubiese dicho sin reparo que era mal alumna.

-Daniel compórtate, o tendré que decirte que te vayas.

-No se altere Siw William, es un joven plebeyo, es lógico que se comporte... así.

-No soy un plebeyo, soy un chico humilde si, pero honrado y honesto.

-¡PARAD! - levantándose de la mesa una Regina muy harta de todo lo que la rodeaba - nunca podemos tener una cena en paz, te odio madre, haces que todo sea... agh , Daniel solo fue correcto, y educado, pero le faltas el respeto por ser de baja cuna... estoy muy harta de todo, de mi vida, ¡de ti! - apartando la silla de la mesa de un golpe y saliendo corriendo de allí.

-¡Hija, espera! ¿Ves lo que has conseguido Cora?

-¡Pero si no hice nada!

-Nunca haces nada...

* * *

Horas después...

-Regina no aparece, creo que habrá que mandar a los criados a buscarla. Y cuando la encuentre, se la va a caer el pelo, que se cree esta niñata malcriada ¿eh? Es tu culpa Henry, por tenerla tan consentida.

-Es mi hija, es normal que la consienta... si ha huido es por tu culpa, por como la tratas, y por como trataste al muchacho...

-¿Qué importa el muchacho? Le mandaría a ahorcar si hiciese falta...

-Tu hija no te lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡Sólo es un mozo de cuadras cualquiera!

-Que ciega estás querida, me voy, pienso buscar a mi hija yo misma.

-Perdonen - entrando al salón Daniel - he oído que Regina desapareció, creo que se donde está.

-Tú que vas a saber criado, deja de meterte en la vida de mi hija, menos mal que mañana te largas o sino... - mirándole con odio.

-Me importa muy poco su opinión señora, pero Regina está sola en el bosque, es de noche y puede haber lobos o cosas peores.

-El muchacho tiene razón, guíame a donde crees que está mi hija, yo confío en ti chico.

-Por aquí, necesitaremos los caballos, hay un trecho.

* * *

En el bosque...

-¡Regina hija! - gritando desde el caballo Henry mientras el joven Daniel se bajaba en movimiento del caballo y corría hacía la joven que yacía en el suelo. Estaba en el lugar en el que Daniel había previsto, donde le llevó en su paseo clandestino, tan solo que no se encontraba precisamente como él creía. Regina estaba en el suelo, desmayada, con el vestido raído, y no había rastro de Rocinante.

-Yo me encargo de llevarla al castillo en mi caballo - cogiendo en brazos a la joven.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? - con la voz temblando.

-No lo se señor, pero no se preocupe, respira, aún respira - mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y la tendía sobre su caballo con cuidado.

* * *

Tumbada en su cama Regina descansaba tras haber repetido por enésima vez su historia, salió a dar un paseo con Rocinante y se paró en el lugar donde la encontraron a descansar, de repente oyeron a lobos y el caballo se alteró, intento calmarlo pero la dio una coz y salió corriendo y ella se desmayó. Ya estaba, no había pasado más, pero sus padres, el doctor y todo el resto del mundo hacían un drama de ello. Mientras ella solo pensaba en que llevaba toda la noche dormida y ... y ya era de día, Sir William y Daniel habrían partido al alba, y nunca le volvería a ver. De repente...

TOC TOC

-Adelante...

-¿Se puede pasar?

-¡Daniel! - incorporándose un poco.

-¡No! No te levantes, descansa, por favor.

-Estoy bien, en serio, no fue nada.

-Anoche no parecía eso, cuando llegué y te vi ahí tirada yo..

-Mi padre me contó que tú fuiste quien me salvó.

-Si, no podía dejar que te ocurriese nada, te alteraste en la cena por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, mi madre... agh no quiero hablar de ella. Supongo que viniste a despedirte.

-Ah si, si, tengo mucho trabajo, me tengo que ir ya o me dejarán sin cena, es duro ser el novato.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No te lo contó tu padre?

-¿El qué? - poniéndose nerviosa.

-Me quedo Regina, Sir William no podía esperar y yo no pensaba irme sin ver que despertabas, tu padre lo comprendió supongo y me pidió que me quedase como segundo mozo de cuadras... es degradarme pero bueno, lo soportaré.

-¿Te has quedado por mi? ¿Y tu familia?

-Sir William me prometió pagar todos mis servicios estos años a mi familia cuando llegase al reino, ahora, ahora empezaré mi nueva vida aquí.

-¿Y todo lo que dijiste? ¿Lo de que esto era imposible y...?

-Y lo es, y sigo manteniendo mi palabra, pero... no podía irme, y, bueno, supongo que necesito tenerte cerca - acercándose a la cama de Regina y sentándose en el borde mientras cogía su mano entre las suyas.

-Te quiero, y pienso luchar por ti.

-No hace falta que luches Regina yo también te quiero, pero tan solo soy un empleado más.

-Para mi no Daniel, para mi lo eres todo. Nunca olvidaré nuestro desafortunado encuentro.

-Yo tampoco podría olvidarlo - acercándose a Regina besándola intensamente en los labios forjando una unión inquebrantable. Amor verdadero, eso era lo que ambos sentían.

FIN

* * *

_**Nota de autor**__**:**__ Este final es demasiado dulzón, empalagoso cutre, también se que fue mucha información en poco espacio este capítulo, pero la idea original era esto, intro + 3 capis y era muy cutre la historia, así que la modifiqué un poco y salió esto, que queda algo mejor, y bueno es bonito. Anotar que, este fic se basa en el topic de: "De Regina. Como conoció a Daniel y como avanzó su relación con él" que es lo que se me pidió explícitamente. Por tanto añado que, tras esto, ocurriría, no se en que lapso de tiempo, lo que nos mostró OUAT, Daniel la pide matrimonio, ella decide huir y por culpa de Snow se entera de todo Cora y le saca el corazón. FIN._


End file.
